Galerie de Portraits
by Zakath Nath
Summary: En visite à Poudlard, Harry se retrouve face au portrait de Rogue.


**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Rating** : tout public

**Galerie de portraits**

« Encore un petit four ?

- Oh, euh… Non merci, professeur ».

Harry Potter, auror, héros national et père de deux enfants en bas âge, n'était plus ce que l'on pourrait appeler un gamin indiscipliné, mais le professeur McGonagall lui donnerait sans doute toujours l'impression qu'il était coincé à ce stade, même en lui proposant des amuse-gueules le plus aimablement du monde.

La directrice de Poudlard renvoya le plateau de petits fours vers les cuisines d'un mouvement de baguette négligent et se rassit à son bureau, le bureau qu'avait occupé Dumbledore pendant bien des années et Rogue, durant un intervalle beaucoup plus court.

« Bien. Il y aura un autre intervenant après vous, un guérisseur de Ste-Mangouste. Les Cinquième Année ont cours à deux heures, donc ne vous embarquez pas dans un trop long discours. Les élèves auront sans doute une foule de questions à vous poser… »

Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard, mais il était étrange d'y retourner, même brièvement, pour présenter aux étudiants préparant leurs BUSEs son métier, histoire d'encourager des vocations et donner des idées d'orientation, une initiative de Minerva McGonagall agacée que les habituels prospectus laissés dans les salles communes finissent en avions de papier lancés dans les couloirs avant même d'être lus. Le jeune auror laissa courir son regard le long des murs du bureau directorial, murs toujours agrémentés des portraits somnolents des anciens directeurs. Y compris, à la droite de celui de Dumbledore, l'effigie du professeur Rogue, qui parvenait à avoir l'air renfrogné même en dormant.

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le portrait en question, bien qu'il soit responsable de sa présence ici. Peu après sa victoire contre Voldemort, il avait appris par Hermione que techniquement, Rogue n'avait pas sa place aux côtés des autres directeurs défunts, ayant abandonné son poste. Le Survivant avait jugé cet état de fait assez injuste, et obtenu une dérogation du Ministère pour le cas présent. Étant en odeur de sainteté à l'époque, cela n'avait pas demandé trop de difficultés.

« Je dois dire que je suis très reconnaissante que vous ayez pris le temps de passer, Mr Potter, poursuivit McGonagall, et… oh, excusez-moi… »

La tête d'un professeur qu'Harry ne connaissait pas venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée, entourée de flammes vertes.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion Mme la Directrice, mais il y a un phénomène bizarre du côté des salles de potion.

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

La tête disparut et McGonagall se leva.

« J'espère ne pas en avoir pour longtemps. En attendant, faîtes comme chez vous. »

La directrice s'éclipsa. Harry resta un instant plongé dans ses pensées, rassemblant ses souvenirs de cet endroit avec nostalgie, quand un petit toussotement le tira de ses réflexions.

« Eh bien, Harry, tout va comme vous voulez ? »

L'auror se leva et s'approcha du portrait de Dumbledore, qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Encore mieux.

- J'en suis ravi, mon garçon, tout à fait ravi. Les choses ont plutôt bien tourné, n'est-ce pas ?

- En partie grâce à vous, monsieur.

- Allons, Harry, ne te sous-estime pas. Tu as fait le plus gros du travail. »

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Par habitude, Harry se tourna vers le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, pour constater que l'acide ancêtre de Sirius n'était pas là. Il s'aperçut alors que Rogue était réveillé.

« Je crois n'avoir jamais entendu pareil enchaînement de platitudes. Mais j'imagine, Potter, que vous vous repaissez de ces congratulations, si insipides qu'elles soient.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, dit Harry, essayant, pour la première fois de sa vie, de se montrer civil envers le Serpentard. Je pensais que vous dormiez.

- Je pourrais vous faire remarquer que si j'ai réussi à survivre pendant tant d'années, c'est avant tout grâce à mes qualités de comédien, mais l'honnêteté m'oblige à avouer que ce n'est pas un défi de vous duper. »

Harry prit sur lui de rester calme.

« Néanmoins, je profite de l'occasion pour vous dire quelque chose que j'aurais du vous dire il y a déjà des années. Je suis désolé de mettre trompé sur votre compte, je vous avais mal jugé et je voudrais aussi vous dire…

- Sortez les mouchoirs, c'est l'heure de la séquence émotion, » persifla Rogue, se calant dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés.

Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait souvent repensé à Rogue depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur son rôle durant la guerre. Il était à la fois admiratif et reconnaissant pour ce que l'homme avait accompli et sacrifié. Mais la nostalgie avait eu tendance à l'aveugler sur un point : le bougre avait toujours été un casse-pieds de première classe.

- Allons, Severus, je suis sûre qu'intérieurement, vous êtes ravi d'entendre que le garçon fasse son mea culpa, intervint une vieille directrice. Dilys Derwent, se souvint Harry.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir sonné, espèce de vieille croûte, rétorqua Rogue.

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de votre bénédiction pour donner mon avis, » fit Derwent d'un ton pincé.

Le bureau retentit alors des exclamations des divers directeurs, certains prenant le parti de Dilys, d'autres cherchant à calmer le jeu et un petit nombre soutenant Rogue, dont Nigellus revenu sur ses entrefaites, sans aucune idée de ce dont il était question mais ne rechignant pas à faire savoir à tout le monde ce qu'il en pensait.

Harry commençait à se sentir noyé sous le flot de paroles quand le professeur McGonagall réapparut. Les portraits replongèrent aussitôt dans un sommeil factice, comme des gamins pris en faute dans un dortoir après l'extinction des feux.

« Je m'excuse du contretemps, dit la directrice. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Les élèves doivent être rassemblés, à présent. »

Alors qu'ils émergeaient dans le couloir, McGonagall reprit, avec un petit sourire :

« Ils étaient encore en train de se disputer, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère partir à la retraite avant qu'ils ne me rendent folle. Mais j'imagine que je ne vaudrais guère mieux quand je figurerais à leurs côtés. »

Harry sourit à son tour, puis redevint grave :

« J'ai essayé de parler à R… au professeur Rogue, m'excuser de la façon dont j'ai pu me conduire envers lui mais… Il ne semblait pas disposé à m'écouter.

- Qui a-t-il jamais été disposé à écouter ? Un trait de caractère que vous avez tendance à partager, si je me souviens de certaines de vos incartades.

- C'est vrai, mais j'aurais juste voulu… Qu'il sache ce que je pense de lui.

- Oh, n'ayez crainte. Il le sait. »

FIN

Bon voilà, c'était court, ça ne va pas chercher loin, mais ça faisait un moment que l'idée d'une confrontation entre Harry et le portrait de Rogue me trottait dans le crâne… J'espère que vous avez un minimum apprécié (si vous n'avez pas eu l'impression de perdre cinq minutes de votre vie à lire des âneries, je suis déjà contente).


End file.
